Rin's OTP Madness 2 : Gakupo Loves Luka!
by SheradeAem
Summary: "Don't tell him the color of my underwear!" Luka seethed. Rin glared back. "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A FREAKING TSUNDERE!"


**I do not own Vocaloid.**

This is a sequel to LenKu Shipper! I'm making this a series called "Rin's OTP Madness" but every fic is only a one-shot. I might rewrite LenKu Shipper! and make it longer. But before that! Enjoy~

And yeah... I won't be writing until our exams are finished. I'm nervous already.

* * *

><p>After her successful attempt of making LenKu get together, Rin was itching to make her other OTPs happen. It was frustrating! Rin feel so depressed whenever she looks at her other ships.<p>

Most specially Gakupo and Luka.

Well, this is kinda better than Len and Miku since Gakupo is open and shamelessly shows his affection for Luka everyday.

Rin glared at no one in particular. What frustrates her so much is that Luka is such a tsundere! She's in too much in denial that it's almost impossible for her to admit her feelings.

The blonde's expression changed into a devious one.

Oh no. She will crack. Luka will admit her feelings to the purple headed boy. Luka and Gakupo will get together. Rin will make sure of that. No one shall stand in her way or she'll surely throw them off the roof.

* * *

><p>Rin peeked inside the classroom. Len and Miku was currently having a headache with Gakupo and Luka arguing again.<p>

Well… not exactly arguing. It was more like Gakupo being his stalker self and Luka physically harming him.

" Please Luka, please? I made this for you! Eggplants are delicious and healthy!" Gakupo stretched a smile

"For the last time! I do not like eggplants!"

"Then what do you like?"

"Like I would tell you – "

"Luka-chan loves Tuna." Rin interrupted

Luka froze then glared daggers at Rin. Gakupo on the other hand was smiling brightly before writing down what Rin just said.

"Rin…I swear-"

"Whatever…" Rin just rolled her eyes before settling down on her seat

Luka gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to strangle the blonde girl so bad that her fingers started twitching. Miku and Len smiled nervously at this. Anytime now and Rin might get herself killed.

"Ah…Luka-chan…" Len gulped

The pinkette snapped her head to the couple, fury was radiating out of her.

"WHAT?!"

The words got stuck in their throats. Luka was really scary when angry. She looks like she was going to eat both of them alive at the moment.

"So what more do you know about Luka-chan~?" Gakupo asked Rin in a dreamy way

Luka immediately sent her attention back to Rin and Gakupo. The boy was already seating in front of Rin and asking her various questions about the pinkette.

"Oh you know. A lot. Like her breast size." Rin smirked

"RIN!" Len and Miku shouted in unison, both flustered at how she casually said that

Luka Megurine, however was furious beyond comparison. She aimed a kick to Rin's head yet the blonde, although her movements were restricted as she was seating, was able to avoid the strong kick.

Gakupo, however, was too unlucky.

Luka's foot hit him straight in the face making the purple head faint, blood dripping from his poor nose.

* * *

><p>Rin slammed her hands on her desk. She had forced Luka to go and visit Gakupo on the infirmary but things didn't turn out that well. Really…she wanted Luka to take care of Gakupo while visiting in the infirmary, not give him more injuries.<p>

Lucky for Luka that Gakupo doesn't mind at all.

"Hey! Rin-chan!" Gakupo smiled, waving at her

"Hey…"

There were band aids on his face yet he was smiling brightly.

"So! Can you tell me more about Luka-chan?"

Rin brightened immediately. Nodding her head, she motioned for Gakupo to start asking his questions.

"Do you know the color of her panties today?" He tilted his head

The blonde girl blinked once. Then twice.

She didn't expect that blunt question. Just what kind of admirer was Gakupo? He looked like a creepy stalker enough with his long purple hair. Now he sounds like a real stalker.

Rin started laughing hysterically and started slamming her hands on her desk again. Her stomach was starting hurt from too much laughter.

"What's so funny Rin-chan? You're weird."

At this, Rin laughed more louder. He was asking about someone's panties and he dared call her the weird one here? Then again, she even volunteered giving Luka's breast size.

"Well.." Rin took a deep breath after getting a hold of her laughter

Gakupo waited for answer, leaning closer with eager eyes.

* * *

><p>Luka watched with jealousy as Gakupo leaned closer to Rin's face. She started shaking with anger and was ready to throw some chairs at the blonde until she realized her thoughts.<p>

What was she angry for anyway? It's not like she liked Gakupo or anything like that. No.

But still, she was feeling really pissed off right now. Luka glared heavily at Rin. Just what the hell were they doing?

"Come on Rin! Spill!" she heard Gakupo groan

Luka even grew more furious. Rin was laughing happily. How dare he flirt with another girl when he told Luka he likes her?

The pinkette shook her head again.

"And I'm the weird one here? Well… you really want to know the color of Luka-chan's panties?" Rin shook again with laughter.

Luka's anger quickly vanished. She didn't know why. She should be furious because Gakupo was asking about her underwear.

The pinketter then realized the situation.

* * *

><p>Inside, Rin was smirking evilly. She had long noticed Luka's presence and jealousy was radiating off her so Rin continued her little chat with Gakupo.<p>

However, Rin was not a patient person so she cleared up the misunderstanding by mentioning Gakupo's question.

Rin was about answer his question when Luka grabbed her by the collar, made her stand up and spun her around.

""Don't tell him the color of my underwear!" Luka seethed.

Rin glared back. "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A FREAKING TSUNDERE!"

"Hi Luka!" Gakupo interrupted

"A what?" Luka raised an eyebrow

"How are you today, Luka?" – Gakupo

"Gosh! You have to watch some anime!" – Rin

"So what's the color of her panties?" – Gakupo

"Shut up!" – Luka

"Oh. It's pink and black stripes!" – Rin

"Rin!" – Luka

"Thank you!" – Gakupo

"You're welcome." – Rin

Luka, who starting to get frustrated, flipped a desk making the other two shut up for a moment. The silence was deafening as Luka was just glaring them, Gakupo had a confused expression and Rin was smiling happily.

That was until Gakupo spoke up.

"I really love you Luka. Even though I act like a creepy stalker." He smiled

Luka widened her eyes. Her cheeks starting to flush red.

That came out of nowhere and Luka had no idea what to say.

Rin, who was watching this sweet moment, quietly left them alone with a knowing smile on her face.

"You're red! Does that mean you like me too?"

Luka's face went redder than earlier at this. She started stuttering as she huffed at the boy.

"D-don't assume things! I ate a spicy tuna before coming here…that's it!"

"Aw! You really love me!"

Luka sent him a death glare yet he wasn't fazed at all. Gakupo was still smiling stupidly at her.

She turned around to leave when Gakupo caught her waist and hugged her affectionately.

"I love you."

Luka wanted to say those words back at him. It was just so out of character and cheesy as hell that Luka settled on biting his hand off her.

A second after that, Rin came back with an angry look, carrying a baseball bat. She looked like a demon on the loose with a creepy smile on her face.

"R-really, Luka Megurine… I swear… I swear if the two of you don't kiss right here… right now… I'm going to kill both of you and arrange a wedding with both of your dead bodies."

And without further ado, without Luka's permission of course, Gakupo gave her a quick kiss before running away with Luka chasing after him.

Rin let go of the baseball bat and gave away a satisfied smile.

"Ah… that's more like it."

* * *

><p>It's kinda lame right? I didn't want it to be as cheesy as it already is so I settled with making Luka bite off Gakupo's hands. I just got this idea while watching "Go Google It" again.<p>

Anyways! What do you think? Reviews please?


End file.
